Caitlyn's Sick
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Caitlyn has a high fever and suffers brain damage. What happens when she forgets her realationship with nate and possibly ruins their happy future together? Naitlyn! --Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED _ANYTHING _IN LIKE 2 WEEKS!!!! I have been super busy with School, Family, Christmas coming up, Exams, ISU(independent study unit, sorta a big project from the whole course) and Ive started reading the Twilight series. I just finished Twilight and saw the movie 2 days ago. It was so good!!!!**

"Hey Mr. Gellar! I have Caitlyn's homework from school today." Nate said letting himself into the Gellar house without eve knocking. He practically lived there and was dating Caitlyn. Mrs. Gellar had died 3 years ago when Caitlyn was 12 and Mr. Gellar and Caitlyn often felt awkward around each other. Nate bridged the awkwardness so he was always aloud over.

"Oh hi Nate. Caits upstairs in her room. She might still be sleeping...just check." he said looking up from the crossword he was doing in the living room.

"Kay" Nate said simply and began climbing the flight of stairs. Caitlyn was home sick from school today. She had a stomach ache the day before and figured she had a stomach bug.

_Knock, Knock._

Nate knocked on the door of Caitlyn's bedroom. "Caity? You awake?" he whispered popping his head through the door. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the big lump on Caitlyn's bed. He walked over to her desk and set down the books he was holding next to the cold bowl of soup. He quietly crept towards her bed and looked down at her. Nate brushed the stray hairs out of her face and rubbed her cheek. She was boiling hot and her forehead was all sweaty. Nate picked the thermometer that was sitting on her bedside table from previous use up and placed it it her mouth.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

105.3...Nate gasped. _'Oh god...' _he thought as he lifted Caitlyn out of her bed.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked groggily.

"Caity, its me not your mom...." Nate said worriedly. He remember the little saying his mom had for if you had a high was is again.... 104 get out that door!!! That was it. If your temperature was 104 or higher you had to immediately get to the hospital and get your temperature back down or you would sustain brain damage. Hallucinations were also a indication to get your ass straight to the hospital.

"MOM? MOM? MOM!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Caitlyn yelled wiggling in Nate's arms.

"CAITY! Calm down...please." Nate said holding back tears as he carefully ran down the stairs. "MR. GELLAR!" Nate yelled. Mr. Gellar came running into the room.

"What is it Nate? Why are you carrying Cait?" Mr. Gellar asked confusedly.

"She has a fever of 105.3! She is hallucinating!!! Get an ice pack for her forehead and we need to get to the hospital!" Nate said trying his best to stay calm but failing miserably. Mr. Gellar looked shocked and hesitated. "NOW!" Nate bellowed worried about his Caitlyn. Mr. Gellar ran toward the kitchen as Nate tried to calm Caitlyn who was not in hysterics trying to get out of Nate's arms and yelling and crying because she thought she saw her mom.

"OKAY NATE, LETS GO, NOW!" Mr. Gellar said running into the room and placing the icepack in NAtes hands and running towards the car.

**So....what do you think? Please lemme know. Poll time!!!**

**1) Whose team are you on: Team Joe, Team Taylor?**

**2)Who is your favourite Camp Rock girl?**

**3) What is your favourite Twilight book? If it isn't the actual Twilight book don't say why...please dont send me any spoilers! PLEASE!!!!**

**Remember: Rate it even if you hate it!!!**

**~~~Ms. NickJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, Im glad lots of people like it! Thats wonderful...here is chapter 2! Oh and her is my questions to the poll.**

**1) Id HAVE to say Taylor...no please, all you Joe fans dont come after me and stop reading my stories...I just like Taylors singing better. Plus Girlies gotta stick together!**

**2)Isn't it obvious. I only ever write about naitlyn...CAITLYN is my favourite. She is awesome...I love her spunky attitude and sense of style.**

**3) Twilight...havent read the other books yet... :( I dont get them until Christmas :(**

Nate sat in the back seat of Mr. Gellars car craddling Caitlyn with an icepack on her head. She was now slipping in and out of conscienceness. Right now she was out. Nate looked down at her, his heart racing a mile a minute, stroking her cheek while trying his best not to let the tears briming his eyes escape. Caitlyns eyes fluttered open and Nate sighed getting ready for another wrestling match and trying to convince her that it really was Nate and not her mom.

But Caitlyn never fought, she never spoke...she didnt even show emotion. She just layed there looking up into Nates eyes, stone faced. THis woried NAte so he began asking her questions trying to get her to speak. Nothing happened. Nates breathing quickened and he began getting impatient.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Mr. Gellar opened the door offering to carry Caitlyn. Nate pushed past him not even responding. He ran in and looked around. People were all sitting in chairs waiting for friends or family. When no one seemed to notice his distress he began yelling.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP! PLEASE!?! SHE NEEDS HELP!!" Nate yelled not even caring that he was crying now. People looked up and a nurse came running.

"What is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"My girlfriend. She was sick from school today. She was sleeping and she has a fever of 105.3! And she isnt respondind." Nate said quickly. The nurses eyes widened. She began calling out instructions to other nurses. The pryed Caitlyn out of Nates tight grip and layed her on a stretcher. A new, younger looking nurse told Nate and Mr. Gellar to have a seat in the waiting room. Nate fought a first but then gave up knowing that Caitlyn was in good hands.

2 hours past and a balding doctor in a white coat came out into the sitting area and brought Mr Gellar and Nate into the corridor.

"Mr Gellar...we're afraid she may have lost some of her memory. She got sick from stress related issues and it over took her. We arent 100% sure what memory she has lost and what she still has but we do know she is asking for her mother. Is she around?" the doctor asked. Nate had a sharp intake of breath and Mr Gellar closed his eyes.

"She...um...well she passed away a few years ago..." Mr Gellar said not looking at the doctor or Nate.

"oh...Im sorry. Well this new information may tell us the last thing she remembers. Probably a while before your wife passed." the doctor said looking truly sorry.

"Will she get her memory back?" NAte asked worriedly. Him and Caitlyn met when they were 10 years old but didnt start dating until they were 14...after Mrs Gellar died.

**Ohhhh....cliffy. Im really sorry that the chapters are short. but I wanna pace my self and not run out of ideas because I have writen them all down in the first chapter like I usually do.**

**Poll Time:**

**1) What is the last movie you saw?**

**2) What do you want for christmas?**

**3) What is your favourite fictional paring and what are they from (movie, book, ect.)**

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Remember to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa,,,I haven't updated this in the longest time. I'm really sorry! Oh and I changed my name from Ms. NickJ to Cant Get Cooler Than Moi!  
****Okie Dokie here is the 3rd chapter...My answers:**

**1) Twilight**

**2) The Twilight Series and green Converse**

**3) Naitlyn!!**

"Memory recovery is possible...but not extremely likely. It all depends on how well Caitlyn recovers. If you treat her normally and try and get her back into her old routine she may regain it fully. I've only ever had 1 patient with this condition and they partially regained their memory...so as long as we hope for the best..." the doctor said trailing off. Nate sighed and stormed back into the waiting room. The doctor looked at Mr Gellar and gave him an apologetic look. They shook hands and Mr Gellar followed Nate.

"Nate, it can all go back to normal... Just have hope!" Mr Gellar said resting his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate was like a son to him and he couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain.

"But...what if she doesn't remember me...remember _us_." Nate asked looking up at Mr Gellar with glistening eyes. Mr Gellar sighed and sat next to him.

"Nate...we just have to hope for the best. Maybe Caitlyn will be lucky..." Mr Gellar said looking at the floor. He seemed much more calm and serene than Nate about the whole ordeal.

"You know I don't believe in luck...everything either happens or it dosen't!" Nate said. He couldn't lose his Caitlyn. That was the last thing in the world he needed and could handle. "I need her...I need my Caity." Nate whispered tears falling down his face now.

"I know son!" Mr Gellar sighed. "Both of us"

"Mr Gellar?" a nurse at the front desk called out.

"Yes?" he said standing up quickly and making his way over with Nate following.

"Um...your daughter...Caitlyn, right?"

"Yes" both Nate and Mr Gellar responded anxiously.

"She is asking for you and your wife. If she's around you can go and see your daughter."

"Uh...my wife is dead."

"Oh...I'm very sorry, well you can go in an see her now."

"What about me?" Nate piped up looking hopeful.

"Uh...unless your family I'm afraid you cant go in right now."

"But...She's my girlfriend." Nate said angrily.

"Im very sorry Mr..."

"Green"

"Mr Green, but you need to wait, until tomorrow at least...hospital rules."

"Stupid rule if you ask me!" Nate said angerily and went to sit on the chair again in a huff.

"Don't worry Nate, its already 8 just 12 hours...you should go home anyway. Your parents are probably worried. I'll tell Caitlyn you will visit her tomorrow, yes?" Mr Gellar said

"Of course! And your probably right...my parents were expecting me an hour ago, I'm surprised they haven't called yet." Nate sighed. "Tell her I love her..."Nate said quietly. He was desperately hoping she would remember Nate and their relationship.

"Okay..." Mr Gellar nodded giving Nate a man hug and watching him exit the hospital, hoping tommorrow would be a better day...

**so....yeah it was sorta a filler chapter...the next will be Mr Gellar and Caitlyn's encounter. Ohhh drama!**

**Questions:**

**1) Have you read any of my other fics?**

**2) Which ones?**

**3) Got any ideas for this fic?**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks for all the great review! You guys rock, thanks so much! Special thanks to xo tay xo, joesbaby 14, and Sidney Sez for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming!**

"Caitlyn? Sweetie?" Mr Gellar sad quietly opening the door to Caitlyns room.

"Hi Dad!" Caitlyn smiled weakly and hugged him when he came closer.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've just been run over 20 times!" Caitlyn laughed falling back onto the pillow which was helping her sit up.

"Aw, Im sorry."

"Its okay...wheres mom? Eating? I'm sorry about all this. You two were probably freaking out!" Caitlyn said sighing.

"Uh, Caitlyn...there is somethign I need to talk to you about..."

"What is it dad?"

"Well you see, I was talking to the doctor...he said you may have, suffered, some memory loss..." Mr Gellar gently.

"Well, he's wrong. I remember everything. Mom, you, camp, school-"

"Actually...I think you have forgotten somethings."

"What are you talking about dad?" Caitlyn asked shaking her head.

"How old are you?" Caitlyn gave her father a funny look.

"13...duh" Caityln said with a laugh.

"Wrong, your 16."

"W-What?" Caitlyn stuttered.

"Your 16, the last thing you remember is being 13."

"Oh..." Caitlyn said looking at her hands.

"Yes sweetie, and something huge, well 2 things huge happened in those 3 years..." Mr Gellar said.

"And they would be?"

"Well, 2 months after your 14th birthday your mothers cancer got worse. She was terribly ill. And she, well, one day she just...died." Mr Gellar whispered his last word.

"Died?" Caitlyn said in a high voice.

"Mhm"

"Your wrong. Your lying to me!" Caitlyn said as tears began welling in her eyes.

"Im sorry Caitlyn, Im telling the truth."

"Lier! Your just lying to me! Your wrong!" Caitlyn began yelled wiggling about in her bed. Mr Gellar paniced.

"CAIT! Calm down, please!"

"No! Your lying to me! I want to see my mother now! NOW! WHERE IS MY MOM!" Caitlyn screamed. A few nurses ran in and helped Mr Gellar restrain Caitlyn. "Your all lying..." Caitlyn whispered weakly as tears streamed down her face and she fell back against her pillow exhausted. She quickly drifted off and Mr Gellar sighed. Tomorrow was not going to be easy. Either Caitlyn would be yelling about people lying about her mom or freaking out at the idiot that she is dating her best friend.

**So what did you think. I know Caitlyn seems sorta...well, insane but i wanted her to be! :D Well, I'm really into the story right now and am going to start on the next chapter as soon as I post this one so get ready for another chapter soon! And please, please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Its more about Nate's night after the hospital then Caitlyn. **

When Nate got home his parents were furious.

"NATHAN! I was so worried!" cried Mrs Green as Nate walked through the door.

"I'm sorry mum. But Caitlyn-"

"NATE! Your mother was so worried, you are in big trouble!" Boomed his father cutting him off.

"But you don't understand, Caitlyn was-"

"I Dont want to hear it!" Mr Green yelled.

"FINE! Both of you don't give a crap about the girl I love so I could care less what you have to say!" Nate screamed running to his room to pack some clothes into a bag.

"Nathan...what are you talking about?" Mrs Green asked following Nate.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Nate said harshly, wiping tears from his cheek.

"Sweetie. Your crying! Whats wrong?" Mrs Green asked hugging him.

"Mom, its just...ugh, Caitlyn." Nate sighed.

"What about her? Did you guys break up?"

"NO! NEVER! Well...she was sick today, so I brought her homework from school. And she had a really high fever so we went to the hospital and her fever was so high they almost couldn't bring it down. She may have lost her memory, of us ever being...together." Nate whispered into his mothers shoulder.

"Oh Nathan. Im sorry, your father and I were so insensative. I really am sorry. I love you so much honey."

"Thanks mom. Can I be alone? I'm kinda tired." Nate said yawning. Mrs Green nodded and left the room. Nate fell back on his bed sighing.

"Why me? Why _my _Caity?" he said to himself while staring at the ceiling.

Nate tossed and turned all through that night. It was horrible. He was afraid, excited, doubtful, yet also hopeful. He got 1 hour of sleep which was haunted with nightmares of Caitlyn rejecting him for the rest of his life. By 5 o'clock AM he was fed up. Nate hopped out of bed, showered, got dressed and drove to the hospital he made it there for 6:30 AM.

"Can I help you young man?"an older nurse asked.

"Um...yes, I'd like to see Miss Caitlyn Gellar?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. She is in room 213 on the 4th floor. Her is a pass. You can go on up." The women smiled at him and handed him a lanyard with a card attached that said visitor.

"Thank you" Nate smiled and made his way to the elevator. As he pressed the 4th floor button Nate began wondering what was going to happen. Would Caitlyn be happy or upset to see him? Would she believe they were actually dating? Would she want to date him? Would she- Nate's thoughts were cut short as their was a faint 'ding' and the elevator doors opened. Nate stepped off the elevator hopping for a long walk to Caitlyns room to think, only to find himself already standing in front of the door.

"Now or Never" Nate whispered to himself and turned the handle to Caitlyns room.

**Ohh Whats going to happen? I don't even know right now...I'm still unsure. what do you guys think? Do you want her to remember or forget? Let me know please! REVIEW too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm so glad all you guys liked it. I'm sorry for leaving that horrible cliffy! lol Thanks to oddball 15 , KariandTK, miss. nick jonas, xMMVx, Lilly and .:Kate:. You guys all rock big time. **

As Nate slowly pushed open the door he saw Mr Gellar asleep in a very uncomfortable looking position and Caitlyn asleep in a hospital bed with tubes in her arms and restraints on her waist.

_'I guess last night didnt go so well...' _Nate thought as he made his way around the room to Caitlyns bed side. He began pushing her bangs back and stroking her cheek. Caitlyn stirred a bit then her eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-who are you? Get away from me! Go! GO AWAY!" Caitlyn began to panic and start screaming. Mr Gellar awoke with a start. He opened his eyes to see Caitlyn screaming at a wide eyed Nate who had his hands up, as if to say 'I'm innocent'.

"Nate? Whats going on? Caitlyn, sweetie calm down?" Mr Gellar said patting Caitlyns arm lightly. "What happened?" Mr Gellar added looking at Nate.

"I dunno! I was standing there and she woke up and started freaking out on me!" NAte said dramatically.

"Oh...Caitlyn I'll be right back. Follow me Nate..." Mr Gellar said. Him and Nate walked into the hallway.

"Whats going on Mr Gellar?"

"Last thing Caitlyn remembers is 3 years ago. She thinks her mom is still alive. She doesn't believe anyone. She doesn't remember..." Mr Gellar spoke softly.

"But, she should still remember me, at the very least. We were still best friends 3 years ago." Nate said confused.

"True...but you looked and sounded a little bit different." Mr Gellar laughed remembering Nate's high voice.

"Oh...yah." Nate grimaced.

"Lets go try to talk to her. Lets not say anything about your relationship..." Nate frowned. "For today at least. We need to ease her into it." Nate nodded hesitantly. They both walked back into the hospital room to find Caitlyn sitting up, looking very curious.

"Who are you?" she asked immediately.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Caity!" Nate laughed, hoping his nickname for her would help her remember. She got mad whenever anyone but him used it.

"Dont call me that! Only Nate can!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Caitlyn, honey this is Nate" Mr Gellar said.

"No...Nate's shorter. And-and he sounds different. and, and, and his hair is shorter and..." Caitlyn stuttered trying to come up with excuses as to why this 16 year old boy, who was very good looking might she add, was talking to her and saying he was Nate.

"Alot changes in 3 years Caity..." Nate smiled.

"No...you cant be."

"Ask me anything that only I would know." Nate said folding his arms.

"Okay...um...who do I have a crush on right now?" Caitlyn asked smiling. Nate sighed and tried remembering who she had a crush on when she was 13.

'_Think Nate, Think. Right before Mrs Gellar passed away...hmmm...JOHN PADOL!'_ "You had a crush on John Padol!" Nate exclaimed aloud.

"Nate? Oh My God it is you!" Caitlyn exclaimed before hugging him. Nate was the only person she had ever told she had a crush on John.

"That's what I was trying to say..." Nate laughed glad to have his Caity back in his arms.

"So What have I missed in those three years?" Caitlyn asked pulling away from Nate way too soon for his liking. "Besides you going through puberty!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Hm...nothing much. Me, Shane and Jason sttarted a band. We're trying to get signed but no luck so far..."Nate said aloud _'Oh yeah and we're in love!' _Nate wanted to say so bad.

"Cool. a band...anything else. Any girlfriends I should know about?" Caitlyn teased. Nate looked at Mr Gellar with pleading eyes. Mr Gellar shook his head 'no'.

"Yah..."

"Who is she?" Caitlyn asked poking him.

"Just an amazing girl..."

"Come on! Tell me who she is!"

"Tomorrow maybe" Nate said in a distracted tone. "How about some breakfast? I'll go grab some McDonald's!" Nate said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, please! Egg McMuffin?" She asked.

"Of course." Nate laughed grabbing his keys and heading out of the hospital.

N&C N&C N&C N&C

Nate and Caitlyn spent the rest of the day catching Caitlyn up on what she had missed. It felt surreal to Nate. Like he had gone back in time to spend time with his 13 year old best friend. Caitlyn acted as she had when she was 13 but looked 16. It was quite odd to Nate.

"Caitlyn? Its 9pm. Visiting hours are over." smiled a kind young nurse as she popped her head into Caitlyns room.

"Okay thanks Alicia!" Caitlyn smiled back and hugged Nate. "See ya later Natey!" Caitlyn laughed.

"See ya tomorrow Caity. G'Night!" he smiled. He had to restrain him self from kissing her when she yawned and gave a cute toothy grin.

"Night!" She whispered and Nate closed the hospital room door.

_'I'm telling her tomorrow.' _Nate thought to himself repeatedly as he drove home. And he would. He was a determined and goal driven person. Once he made up his mind it wasn't changing.

**What do you think? I didn't really like this chapter. It felt very rushed but oh well...next chapter is him telling Caitlyn...what going to happen there? Ohh!**

**Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the big now or never, tell her chapter! Its going to be INTENSE! lol...thanks to all my reviewers : masqueradelife, oddball15, xMMVx,** **KariandTK, and Lilly. Thanks you guys are soo great! **

Nate had just arrived to the hospital and told Mr Gellar of his plan. Mr Gellar hesitantly agreed then left to go get something to eat. Nate opened the door to find Caitlyn in her bed getting a blood test from the nurse Alicia.

"Oh, hey Nate. Alicia this is my best friend Nate." Caitlyn smiled as Nate winced at the word friend.

"Hello Nate"

"Hi"

"Oh Nate! I have some great news. Alicia just told me I'm getting discharged tomorrow! I get out of this boring hospital bed." Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate smiled weakly and walked over to her.

"That's great. But...Um, Caity I have something to talk to you about." Nate said hesitantly. Caitlyn nodded and asked what it was.

"Uh, I'll just leave. Im done your tests Caitlyn..." Alicia said feeling awkward.

"Okay, thanks Alicia!" Caitlyn called."So, what did you want to talk about?" Caitlyn asked, oblivious to what she would soon face.

"Its about...well, remember yesterday...when I said I had a girlfriend?"

"YEAH! Oh are you going to tell me who it is now?!?!" Caitlyn asked bouncing around.

"Yah...but you need to promise not to freak out or anything."

"Kay..." Caitlyn said worriedly.

"Promise?"

"Yup"

"100%?"

"Yes Nate, Just tell me!"

"Okay...you see I have been dating this girl for around 2 years...you know her well, actually, extremely well."

"WHATS HER NAME!" Caitlyn burst out.

"Uh...Caity...its you." Nate whispered.

"What? What kind of name is U? Is she like some ethnic culture or something?" caityln asked oblivious. "And I don't know a U, that's for sure!"

"No, Caity...I mean YOU, Y-O-U, Caitlyn Gellar and I are dating..." Nate said nervously waiting for her response. He shut his eyes tightly hoping she wouldn't freak out. Then he heard a sob escape her mouth. _'oh Crap' _Nate thought disappointed. "Listen, I understand if you don't think of me that way right now. If you don't want to date me that's fine-"

"Nate, shut up. Believe me, I like you. I always have. In fact I love you." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

"I know...you told me....But then why are you crying?"

"Nate...I don't remember."

"Yah...I know that."

"But Nate...I don't remember our first date, our first kiss...anything." She sobbed.

"I know...you dont remember anything." Nate said confused.

"Nate...I don't remember the big parts of out relationship...it just hurts..." Caitlyn said avoiding Nate's stare.

"Oh, Caity!" Nate exclaimed as he enveloped her in a hug. "Its alright sweetie"

"No...its not" Caitlyn cried into his shoulder. "Nate...I don't think it'll work out if I cant remember anything we have every done together... It just wont work"

"Oh"

**Ohh...whats going to happen... Find out in the next chapter of Caitlyns Sick!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa! Talk about reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed...and I guess people who didn't review...but I would like you alot more if you reviewed! No offence...lol. Thanks to: Alyssa4Music4Life, hpswst10, oddball15, Lilly, KariandTK, masquradelife, xotayxo and xMMVx. You guys are all awesomely amazing! Lol...here is the chapter.**

"Well, if thats how you feel about it...I cant really force you into a realationship I guess..." Nate sighed looking down. "I guess I'll just...um...go to school. I have already missed 2 days..." Nate said quietly.

"Yeah...your probably right." Caitlyn answered playing with her fingers.

"See ya around, I guess..." Nate said standing up and grabbing his hoodie.

"Yeah...bye" Caitlyn said awkwardly and Nate left. As soon as Nate closed the door Caitlyn broke down into tears. She had always liked Nate, since the moment she met him, but she never thought they would actually get together. The second she found out, well, it scared her. Mr Gellar walked in.

"Whats up? Why is Nate leaving so soon?" Mr Gellar asked worriedly, hoping Nates plan hadn't back fired.

"Uh...he had to go to school." Caitlyn answered flatly trying to hide her tears.

"Caitlyn? Are you crying?" Mr Gellar asked coming closer to his daughter. She covered her face and cried a bit harder but kept up her act.

"No dad! I'm fine..." She responded.

"Caitlyn...sweetie your not fine. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing dad...Its just...Ugh, Nate!" Caitlyn sighed exasperatedly.

"What about him?"

"Nothing...he just told me we're, well, were dating..." Caitlyn responded.

"What happened?"

"Well...I told him it wouldn't work out..." Caitlyn said as a fresh set of tears came.

"What? Yuo love him...Dont you?"

"YEAH! But...I'm just scared. You know? I mean a day ago I thought I was 13...I still think like a 13 year old girl as well. I cant handle a 16 year old guy...And I just missed too much! I cant get it all back...Its gone. No hope of coming back." Caitlyn said letting her tears flow.

"Its okay sweetie. I understand...its a lot to take in." Mr Gellar soothed.

"But, I might have just lost him...For Good..." caitlyn whispered into her fathers shoulder as he wrapped her in a tight hug and stroked her hair.

**sigh...poor Caitlyn...so much happening in so little time...  
Hey, who watches LOST? OMG ITS ON TONIGHT! Im going to watch it in 1 hour and 10 minutes! BYE! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for EVERY ONES reviews and alerts. I'm like so happy! Ive even got some new readers which rocks. Thanks to: hpswst101, LOVE IS THE REASON X3, ms. nick jonas, KariandTK, smileeyss, Just Me, midnightwriter1898, and Alyssa4Music4Life who was my special #50 review! Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far...I'm really proud how far this small little tiny idea went into this so far 9 chapter story! SO THANKS!**

"Okay, thanks Mr Gellar." Nate said hanging up his cell phone. Mr Gellar had just called him and told him everything that happened when Nate left the hospital. Caitlyn, his Caitlyn, was just as heart broken as he was. Maybe there was hope of getting her back after all. No matter how small the chance of that happening was.

"Hey man, whats up?" Shane, Nate's best friend, asked walking up to Nate's locker with his arm around Caitlyn's best friend, and Shane's girlfriend Mitchie.

"Nothing." Nate sighed.

"Right...hows Caitlyn, by the way?" Shane said looking at Nate skeptically.

"She is good, I think. Well good enough to get out of the hospital tomorrow anyway..." Nate said.

"REally? Thats great!" Mitchie squealed but Shane still looked confused.

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well...you know the whole memory loss thing?" Nate said hesitantly. Both Mitchie and Shane nodded their heads. "Well...today I told her about US. And...she sorta freaked..." Nate said sadly.

"Oh!" Mitchie said surprised and sadly. "Its okay, Nate! She'll come around!" Mitchie said hugging Nate. For once Shane was jealous of Mitchie hugging another guy. He was to worried about his best friend.

"Yeah dude...don't worry. It'll all work out in the end." Shane said resting his heavy hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Thanks guys...but she said something about missing too many big parts of our relationship that she cant get back..." Nate said looking at the floor.

"So..." Shane said going back into stupid, insensitive boy mode. Mitchie smaked him.

"SHANE! That's important to a girl. You want to remember things like that...don't worry Nate. I have a great idea!" Mitchie said scolding Shane then smiling at Nate.

"REally? What is it!?!" Nate asked getting excited.

"Well..."

**And that's all she wrote! Well actually she wrote more, but she needed a cliffy. And yes Rachael enjoys talking in second and third person! So please please review! and she'll update as quick as she can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I havent really updated in a while. I have the rest of the story done in my head, I just havent really been in the mood to sit and write it down. But oh well, I am anyway. For all my lovely readers. You guys make me soo happy, thanks soo much! **

The next day Caitlyn was discharged from the hospital at 4:30 after all her final tests were completed. She walked slowly to her fathers car still a little sore and sick feeling. She got in and sat down sighing. She still felt really bad about how she had handled the whole Nate and her dating ordeal. As her father started the car she popped in a CD Nate had given her 2 days ago. It was all Caitlyns favourite songs from the past 3 years, that she couldnt remember. She recognized most of the artists except for one. It sounded like a group of boys and they were really good, although they didnt seem like they had, had much experience in the studio. Caitlyn could tell simply from her pro producing skills. But they would get better, she was sure of it. They had that raw, natural talent.

"Dad, where are we going? Did we move or something? Cause Im pretty sure our house is the other way..." Caitlyn said confused as she looked around.

"Oh, I thought we would, um you know, go out for dinner. There isnt much food at home since we havent been there all week." Mr Gellar said nervously.

"Oh-kay..." caitlyn said slowly giving her dad a weird look.

They drove for about 10 more minutes then pulled into the parking lot of a huge, spacious conservation area/park. Caitlyn looked around. There was a pond, with ducks and fish swimming around; a playground, with tons of children going wild; a petting zoo; and a snack bar.

"Uh dad...I dont really think there is a resturant here. All there is, is a snack bar...and it only seems to be selling popsicles, chips and pop. Not exactly a meal..." Caitlyn laughed as her dad took off his seat belt.

"Oh just follow me!" Mr Gellar said in mock annoyance.

Caitlyn unbuckled her self and climbed out of the car following her father. He walked past the play ground, the pond and the snack bar.

"Uh...dad? Where are we going exactly?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"You'll see, just shush!" Mr Gellar laughed as Caitlyn continued asking questions a mile a minute.

They made there way out to a more isolated part of the park. It was just grass and a few trees here and there, as far as the eye could see. Caitlyn scanned her eyes over the area seeing nothing. Then she did a double take and saw someone sitting under a tree, seemingly having a 1 person picnic. Caitlyn squinted her eyes to see who it was. Suddenly she knew who it was.

"DAD! You've got to be kidding!" Caitlyn whined as she turned around and began walking back to the car. Mr Gellar grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"No Caitlyn, your coming with me!" Mr Gellar said sternly.

**So...what do you think? How was it? I dont think it was my best...cause I wasnt really in the mood to write, but I felt bad for you guys! I cant leave my peeps hanging!!! So who saw Sonny with a Chance? However did, you guys are so lucky! I live in Canada and stupid canada doent have it over here yet! UGH! So tell me if it was good and please leave a...**

**REVIEW!?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys...still don't really feel like updating but I'm so bored I am doing it anyway! :D Oh and anyone who thought the last chapter was too obvious, I'm sorry but I'm not really good with Cliffy's so yeah... here is the chapter...**

"Hey Caity" Nate smiled when Caitlyn and Mr Gellar were close enough to hear him

"Hello Nate"

"Hey" Caitlyn mumbled and looked down. "Nate, what is this?" Caitlyn asked finally working up the courage to ask.

"Well...when you said you couldn't remember our first date and things like that I got an idea." Nate smirked. He was so not going to say this was all Mitchies idea. "I am recreating it all!" Nate smiled triumphantly.

"Nate, that's really sweet...but it just wont be the same." Caitlyn said sadly turning her back on Nate and she began walking back toward Mr Gellars car.

"How would you know Caity? You haven't even tried!" Nick said in a hurt voice. Caitlyn squeezed her eyes shut tightly as a few tears escaped. "Please, Caity...just try?" Nate asked close to tears himself.

"I want to NAte! It just...I am...just...ugh!" Caitlyn stuttered with annoyance. "IM SCARED!" she screamed as she turned around to look at Nate. When Nate saw the tears running down her cheeks his heart just about broke.

"Please, Caity. For me, for you...but more importantly for this relationship...and for our love. I'm not going to let it slip away so easily..." Nate said, his voice barely above a whisper and he held Caitlyns head in his hands. Caitlyn slowly nodded her head, with her curls bouncing. Nate smiled.

"I'll try..." Caitlyn whispered.

"I'll see you later Caitlyn. Be good Nate!" Mr Gellar said with an awkward laugh. Nate and Caitlyn had forgotten his presence and Mr Gellar was as good as a ghost.

"Okay dad. I love you..." Caityln said hugging her dad. He kissed her forehead.

"It'll all work out for the best." Mr Gellar said to her and she nodded. As Mr Gellar began walking away Caitlyn nervously joined Nate on the picnic blanket.

"So...how did this date go exactly?" Caitlyn asked pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "I mean, obviously it went well...or else we wouldn't have been dating, right?" Caitlyn asked rambling through her nervousness.

"Obviously..." Nate laughed as he began taking things out of the cliche picnic basket.

Quickly the awkwardness was lifted and a calm and soothing atmosphere replaced it. It was like Nate had gone back in a time machine to exactly 2 years ago during this very date. They ate their meal which had been prepared by Mitchie. Caitlyn bit her lip, trying to resist her sudden urge to kiss Nate.

"Whats up? You feelin okay?" Nate asked giving her a confused look.

"Who me? I'm fine...yup...just dandy. I'm perfectly good! All cool! Nothing wrong with me. I'm so calm and collect-." Caitlyn said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, but she was suddenly cut off by Nate.

"You wanna kiss me, don't you." Nate stated with a cocky smirk.

"Yes, so bad..." Caitlyn sighed weakly.

"Don't worry, your not the first!" Nate smiled.

"Shut Up!" Caitlyn laughed nudging him with her elbow. Nate and Caitlyn each leaned in , but as their lips became barely centimetres apart Nate pulled away with a mischievous grin.

"Not yet, our first kiss after you memory loss is going to be like our first before. So not quite yet." Nate said.

"Fine... Hey! What is that band on the CD you gave me. They were singing some song about Kung Fu and 6 Minutes?" Caitlyn asked changing the subject.

"Oh, them" Nate blushed "Thats our band, Connect 3." Nate mumbled.

"Really? That was you guys singing? What part is your voice?" Caitlyn asked loving the fact that she was finally embarrassing Him.

"Oh...well I sing all of Kung Fu Grip..." Nate said blushing.

"Really? Your amazing Nate!" Caitlyn said smiling then leaning her head on Nates shoulder.

"Thank" Nate muttered back and they lay back against the blanket looking at the star which were becoming visible.

"Nate? Do you really love me THAT much?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief after a good 10 minutes of comfortble silence.

"Caity, you have no idea. I wish there was a new word that was 100 times more meaningful then love to explain the was I feel about you." Nate said staring caitlyn right in the eye. Caitlyn blushed. Suddenly, Nate propped himself up on his elbow leaning over caitlyn then leaning down and planting kiss on her lips. but right before their lips met Nate whisper, "Now we kiss".

After NAte and Caitlyn pulled apart gasping for air Nate hugged Caitlyn close to his body.

"Nate...I'm not going anywhere!"Caitlyn laughed at Nate's strong hold.

"I know...I just haven't been able to do this for over a week. I was going through with drawls." Nate laughed

"Whoa...desperate much?" Caitlyn said laughing along with him. Nate nodded then looked at his phone.

"Ugh...its 11" Nate sighed

"Already? That was fast. But, I don't want to go, I don't want YOU to go..." Caitlyn said sadly.

"Caity, Im not going anywhere! Your unfortunately stuck with me now!" Nate smiled.

"Oddly enough, I'm okay with that!" Caitlyn and leaned up to kiss him.

Once they pulled apart Nate whispered 'We better get you home.' and they packed up their things.

As they made their way back to Nate's car hand in hand Nate asked her how she was feeling.

"Well...no more high fever but still sick enough to miss a bit more of school!" Caitlyn laughed as Nate opened the door to his car and waited for Caitlyn to get in.

"Good, 'cause Im starting to feel a little bit sick myself...I guess we'll just have to miss school together."Nate smiled.

"Oh darn!" Caitlyn laughed sarcastically. "I think that's the first time I'm happy about being sick!" Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate's lips as he pulled the car out of its spot and drove caitlyn home. Their relationship would survive and go back to normal...well kinda. Nate just couldn't say 'Remember when we...' very often anymore, unless he wanted to go into a full detailed story. And oddly enough, they were both okay with that!

THE END

**That's it! Its over! OMG I seriously think this is the first multi-chaptered CR story I have ever written that I finished. Whoa...i guess I was just that into this story. Aww, I'm so sad its over...so please please review and make me happy! Ps. Did you hear? Nicks single again!!!!! WOOT WOOT! I was soooooo happy. Sorry to any of you Nelena lovers but I really don't like them together. I like each of them just not as a couple. So yeah, Nicks on the market ladies. Wouldn't that be the most insane thing ever...dating nick jonas. Id probably go into cardiac arrest!!!lol REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who had ever reviewed or alerted or read this story in general!!!You guys rock!!! Oh and if I could get 100 reviews for this whole story that would make my day. SO please please review. That is my goal here on FanFic. To make a fic that got 100 reviews. and that is my only wish. sooo please tell your friends to read and review and please read and review too!**


End file.
